une seconde sans elle
by stefany-01
Summary: Seul Castle est en mesure de l'arrêter , car seul Castle sait ce que cet homme ressent!  un petit OS ecrit rapidement! on parle beaucoup de Beckett et son SSPT mais Castle dans tout ça !


**Série : CASTLE**

**Genre : ship Castle/Beckett**

**Résumé : quand la colère d'un homme amène castle à se dévoiler**

**Note : la série "Castle" ne m'appartient pas :(**

La chaleur s'est abattue sur N-Y mais c'est surtout la tension qui régnait dans une des ruelles.

On pouvait entendre au loin les sirènes de police.

La colère d'un homme, jack plus précisément, allait probablement provoquer un drame, Beckett pointait son arme en direction de cet homme meurtri tout comme Esposito, Kevin lui a son arme pointé en direction de l'homme que Castle essayait de "protéger" .

C: Jack , baissez votre arme.

J: Non ! Cassez-vous !

C: S'il vous plait jack.

Castle fit un pas en avant...Jack d'une main tremblante le menaça davantage.

B: Castle faites attention !

J: N'avancez pas ou je tire, je ne rigole pas je n'ai plus rien à perdre!

C: Je le sais jack, mais vous croyez qu'Allison aimerait vous voir comme cela ?

J :Ne parlez pas d'elle

C: Pourtant c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit, jack ! pensez à Alison

J: Je ne fais que ça !

Jack agite son arme

J: Bougez de là maintenant, il faut que je le tue

C: Pour vous ou pour allison ?

J: Quoi ?

C: Vous voulez le tuer, mais pour qui? allison ne reviendra pas pour autant vous savez...

J : Fermez là ! si je dois vous tuer pour tuer ce bâtard je le ferais sans hésiter !

C: Je n'en doute pas … mais même si vous nous tuer, elle ne reviendra pas, jack...allison est morte

J: Merci j'étais au courant, et par ça faute à lui ! Vous, la police vous êtes là pour la justice pour rendre ce monde meilleur mais le monde n'est pas meilleur sans allison,vous ne pouvez pas comprendre vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens !

C : Vous vous sentez vide, n'est ce pas ? le monde s'est arrêté de tourner, le temps a cessé de s'écouler, vous ne sentez plus l'air dans vos poumon, ni votre cœur battre, il n'y a plus personne autour de vous, le monde se fissure sous vos pieds et vous ne pouvez rien faire,n'est ce pas ?

J: Comment ?

C: Et en même temps le seule once de vie qui est en vous est la colère, c'est elle qui fait que vous arrivez à vous lever, à vous tenir debout.

les mains de jack tremblent, les propos de Castle l'avaient déstabilisé

J: Qui avez vous perdu ?

C: ça n'a pas d'importance

Castle se décale, on pouvait enfin voir le tueur d'allison.

C: Regardez cet homme Jack, il vous a enlevé la personne la plus importante à votre vie, il mérite de mourir ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous dire le contraire, mais vous ne méritez pas de payer pour lui, car c'est ce qui arrivera si vous tirez, il aura tout gagné

J: je suis déjà mort.

C: Ecoutez moi jack, allison est morte mais...

J : arretez de répéter cela !

C : c'est la vérité, mais elle vous a laissé quelque chose jack croyez-moi, elle vous a laissé une partie d'elle en vous, ne la détruisez pas. Fermer les yeux jack

J: Je suis un homme blessé mais pas un homme stupide Castle !

c: non je vous promet qu'on ne tentera rien

Esposito et beckett échangèrent un regard, ils ne comprenaient rien au plan de Castle

C: fermez vos yeux, et rappelez-vous du son de son rire, rappelez vous de son sourire, des ses yeux qui brillent, vous les voyez ?

J : oh mon dieu

C :ne le laissez pas gagner, laissez vivre cette partie d'elle, elle voudrait cela Jack.

Castle se rapproche, et déposa délicatement sa main sur l'arme de jack, ce dernier tomba à genoux, et pleura enfin toutes les larmes de son corps

Castle mit une main sur son épaule

C: ça y est c'est fini, respirez maintenant.

Ryan et espo viennent entourer jack, pendant qu'une autre équipe arrivée entre temps s'occupe du meurtrier d' Allison.

Beckett rejoint castle

B: vous êtes fou castle ?

C: ça a bien fini non ?

B: vous avez eu de la chance !

C: Non fallait juste qu'on lui montre comment respirer à nouveau

B: Castle comment ? qui avez vous perdu ?

C: Vous ! dit-il le plus simplement du monde

Beckett cessa immédiatement de marcher, Castle en fit autant, il posa son doux regard sur elle.

C: Durant quelques secondes, certains dirons que c'est court mais c'est assez long pour avoir le sentiment d'avoir perdu une partie de moi avec vous.

elle avait les larmes aux yeux, aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, au moment où son corps se décide enfin à réagir, de se reconnecter à la réalité, elle l'aperçoit déjà à quelques mètres, loin d'elle. Espérant qu'une chose, qu'un jour elle puisse le rattraper !

**Fin.**

Merci pour la lecture ! Laissez des commentaires bon ou mauvais :)


End file.
